The present invention is directed to a portable barcode printer and more particularly to such a printer having a small number of function keys each actuable in a plurality of modes to select a plurality of non-data entry functions and a display to provide a message and icon set to indicate the selectable function of a key in a current mode and monitoring information.
Portable on-line barcode printers are known in which the printers receive data to be printed on a tag, label or the like from an external host device. The external device may be a data collector, a remote host computer, or the like. The printers receive the data via a hard wired connection or wireless communications such as radio frequency (RF) and infra-red (IR) communications. To minimize size, the printers include a small number of keys, for example, four or five keys each having a fixed function. In order to monitor the operation of these printers, status information is typically transferred from the printer to the host upon request by the host device. Typically, a user of these barcode printers cannot interrupt the printing operation of the barcode printer to monitor various components thereof or perform diagnostics to troubleshoot on site. Moreover, the error messages received by the host are typically numerically encoded. To determine what the error is, a manual must be consulted to correlate the numerical code to a given printer problem.
In accordance with the present invention, the disadvantages of prior portable barcode printers having a limited number of keys are overcome. The portable barcode printer of the present invention has a very small number of functions keys, each of which is actuable to perform a large number of non-data entry functions for monitoring or setting up printer operations and a display positioned in association with the function keys to provide a message and icon set indicating the selectable function of a key in a current mode as well as operating information.
More particularly, the portable barcode printer includes a number of function keys, each of which is actuable when enabled in a plurality of modes to select a plurality of non-data entry functions of the printer. A display is mounted in association with the function keys wherein the display has a message section for displaying a text or pictorial message in association with a current mode and an icon section for displaying an icon in association with each of the function keys. Each of the icons symbolizes a non-data entry function selectable by actuation of the associated key in the current mode indicated by the message section. The message section not only indicates the current mode of operation but provides printer operation information to the user as well. A controller is provided for enabling one or more of the function keys in each of a plurality of modes of the printer and for controlling the message and the icon set displayed in association with each enabled function key.
The use of a display with a combination message section and icon section in association with a small number of function keys allows a user to select and monitor a large number of components and/or operations of a portable barcode printer without the need for an external device and without increasing the number of keys. Moreover, the combination of a message section and icon section of the display aids the user in interpreting the meaning of the icons for increased ease of use as well as increased functionality. These and other advantages and novel features of the present invention, as well as details of an illustrated embodiment thereof, will be more fully understood from the following description and drawings.